Second Chance II
by LAURAxZABUZA
Summary: Since the defeat of Orochimaru, the latest threat is Madara Uchiha and Zabuza Momochi stands by his promise to help Konoha. Follow Zabuza, his children, and many other characters in my version of the Naruto finale! Rated M for action, Romance, etc.
1. Introduction

Well it has been a while but here is part two!

This is going to focus mainly on Zabuza, of course, and his children Fuyu and Masuyo. There is going to be some time-jumping…some chapters take place after the main portion of the story. It may get confusing and I am still trying to devise a way to place them (since Naruto apparently has no sense of years and dates as far as I have seen).

Well I hope you enjoy this final installment to my Zabuza saga!

And if you have not read part one you can find it on my page!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Love,

Laura

PS: it may take a while for me to complete this…but it will not be as long as part one, no worries haha!

PPS: Oh yea, there still is yaoi present in this…..not as much *guilty look at Part One* but still some. So if you are intolerant to such things, and I truly feel sorry for you, DO NOT READ. DO NOT REVIEW.


	2. Chapter One

The wind in the trees - it is such a glorious sound! It is a sound that tells the people here that they truly are home. When one returns from their travels it is this sound that quickens their pace straight into their family's arms. But there are a few to whom this sound means little. Two of these sorts of people were sitting across from each other. These two men were from Kirigakure, the bloody mist village, from one of the oldest families in the village.

The brothers were sitting in the home of the younger, a slight man by the name of Utakata. Between them was a small table on which sat a bottle of sake and two glasses, each recently emptied.

"Would you like another?" Utakata asked his brother, a dark man, eleven years his senior.

"Yes, thank you." Zabuza's voice was gruff and always seemed to come out louder than he meaned. The opposite of his brother who had a silky, mature murmur that rarely rose but could fall to a near inaudible pitch.

Utakata poured them both a generous amount of sake. "Is Fuyu still on his mission?"

"Yes, Masuyo asks about him every day."

They both smiled. "She is still top of her class?"

"Yes," Zabuza took a sip of the drink. "Reimei is as well...was. She is doing missions already."

"I don't know if I regret never going to academy myself."

"You wouldn't have wanted to go in Kiri."

"Zabuza-nii, weren't you top of your class?"

"Yes," said the older man, "and it took losing every bit of my humanity to do it." He took another drink, his face grave.

"Well, at least you succeeded in getting it back." He raised his glass to his brother who smiled lightly. "Zabuza you are one of the most honorable shinobi I have ever met, a good person and a great father."

Zabuza laughed, "Well you have had enough to drink!" He snatched the bottle off the table smiling.

"No, I am serious, brother."

Zabuza allowed a moment of silence, appreciating his brother's words. "So, Utakata, when are you going to settle down? Have a couple kids? Get married?"

Utakata smiled. "Now you're the one who's had too much!" He leaned forward and took the bottle back. He poured himself some more. "But no, that sort of thing isn't for me."

"Well why not?"

"You know," he shrugged, "the whole sixtails thing. I just don't want to have anyone to leave behind when...whoever finally catches up to me."

Zabuza took this in for a moment. "Utakata, is that all that is stopping you?"

"Well among other things. I mean Jun and I mused with the idea several times but I honestly don't think either of us have much of a family potential. She is a pretty dedicated shinobi."

Zabuza nodded. "Just don't base your decision on the fact that you think you may be killed one day. That may be twenty, thirty, fifty years from now...if ever."

Utakata smiled, "Well thank you brother."

"Yea," Zabuza stood. "I had better get home before the kids go to bed."

"Tell everyone I said 'hi.'"

"Okay," Zabuza left, letting his hand rest on his brother's shoulder as he went.

Utakata sat there after his brother left. He had not mentioned he had broken it off with Jun, who had been living with him for the past three years. He was sure, whether it was Kiri, the Akatsuki or some other group, or even Konoha, he was sure someone would kill or capture him. All because of the sixtails. He had loved Jun...He still did...but the thought of leaving her devastated in the wake of his death had been eating at him since the day their relationship began. Leaving her now is better.

And he hadn't been true with his brother. Jun had wanted to settle down with a family. She was an extraordinary ninja but, like many women, suffered from an innate motherly instinct that begged her to have children. Utakata used this for why he wanted to leave her. She wanted babies and he wasn't interested. This was another lie. He loved the time he spent with his brother's children, he felt like he partially raised them himself. But when he is gone they will still have their parents and each other to fall back on. It would be like he never existed

This was what he wanted.

…

Zabuza made it home before the last whispers of sun had hushed beyond the trees. His wife, Konan, was sitting in the living room. She had a book in her hand but was staring off into space, lost in thought to profound that she did not immediately notice her husband come through the door.

"Hey," she smiled warmly, setting the book on the table to her left. To her right, sprawled out on the remainder of the couch, was their daughter Masuyo.

The lanky seven-year-old had her head resting against her mother's thigh, her legs lay, one on the cushions and the other with her toes touching the wooden floors. Her dark hair was a mess despite the fact that it was kept relatively short. She was the youngest of three children in the household. Her brother, who couldn't really be called a "child" anymore, was seventeen.

Fuyu was not the spitting image of his father, but they definitely looked similar. Both were tall, had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, a dusty beige complexion, but while his father built of rippling muscles that managed to pull even his largest kimono taught across his shoulders and arms, Fuyu had a much leaner frame. If you saw him in a robe it would look like a child swimming in adult's clothes. Then there was Fuyu's hair, his father's peeve. Perhaps it could be blamed on generational differences but Zabuza thought a man's hair should be short. Fuyu wore a tail that reached his tailbone. Since he was young he threw a fit whenever his hair was cut and now he let all but the bangs grow out without more than a yearly half inch or so taken off. His bangs covered he left side of his face and the sides were cut an inch past his jaw. His features were much fairer than his father's, though this could be age talking. Fuyu was not Konan's son. He was the spawn of a woman from the Land of Waves who had forever been nameless to him. He did not mind. He loved Konan like she were his mother and she loved him.

Reimei, like Fuyu, was not fully related to her younger sister. Like Fuyu, she was from a previous relationship. But unlike him she knew her father. Nagato, the man who intended to bring the world peace. She was taught he was a wholesome martyr, whether this was true or not it was what she believed. Her mother was a bit more protective of her eldest daughter. To her Reimei was the image of her father…the image of hope. Reimei was a short, skinny, pale girl of fourteen with aqua green eyes and beautiful maroon hair that she kept shorter in the back and touching her shoulders in the front. She had the awkward, lean features, both facially and bodily, of her father. In fact, there was hardly any of her mother in her unless you happened to be at odds with her. Though much more temperamental than her mother, Reimei often displayed her father's docile nature and willingness to follow rather than lead. But when the emotions struck her she could be stubborn, harsh, and cynical.

The youngest child, the protégée sleeping next to her mother, was a beautiful girl. She had dark black-blue hair and large black eyes. Her complexion was fair and her features that of her mother and, according to her father, of her grandmother Yui. She was quite tall for her age and extremely energetic and outspoken. She had a benevolent, naïve, and very curious disposition that got her in to some sticky situations but over all made her well known and well loved throughout the village.

Zabuza came over and lifted his youngest child from where she had fallen asleep, no doubt awaiting his return. She woke and stared at her father with heavily lidded eyes.

"Hey Dadda," she yawned and pressed her cheek against his chest. "When can I go see Uncle? Does he miss me?"

"Yes he asked about all of you."

She smiled sleepily. He carried her into her room and set her in her bed. He tucked his daughter in and kissed her forehead lovingly. Just as he was about to close the door she sat up suddenly.

"You know you can't do that no more."

"Do what?"

"I a ninja now…ninja don't get carried to bed….or get tucked in or kissed good-night. I am all grown up," she smiled smugly.

Zabuza smiled as well. He walked back to his daughter and sat on the bed next to her. He attempted to flatten her hair, but to no avail. "Okay but it will take some getting used to; can I still do it for tonight?"

She thought for a moment, "Yea okay Dadda." She wrapped her lithe arms around his neck and he pulled her close.

"Masuyo, just one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"Grown up ninja don't call their fathers 'Dadda.'"

She punched his shoulder and they both laughed. Zabuza tickled her under her arm and made the girl squeal. She fought to get her own moves in but ended up just trying to escape. Finally he left his daughter laughing breathlessly, still trying to hide her ticklish spots even after the attack at ceased. When she felt she was safe, Masuyo sprang back up and hugged her father again.

"I don't care you will always be my Dadda."

He smiled and kissed her ear. "Good-night Masuyo."

After seeing his youngest to bed, Zabuza made his way to Reimei's room. The girl was asleep on her stomach, her face crushed into her pillow and her blankets around her ankles. He pulled he blankets to cover her up to her narrow shoulders and swept hair behind her ear. He kissed Reimei on the temple and left the room silently.

Konan had moved to their room and was getting undressed for the night. Zabuza did the same and laid down while she was still going through her nightly ritual of washing her face and whatever else a woman does to keep herself looking her best. After what seemed like a century she turned out the light and crawled into bed next to her husband.

"Tanzuko stopped Masuyo and me in the market today, he said Fuyu's mission was cleared and he should be home soon."

Zabuza smiled. He kissed her neck and pulled Konan close. He tried not to hang on every shred of news while his son was out on missions, if he were killed or injured it should not matter because it is his duty as a shinobi, but Fuyu was still his son. Even ninja acknowledge the bond of parent and child.

…

The small crowds of villagers and ninja in the streets muttered the same mundane news as they had the day before. The breeze is warm, the fish are fresh, old man Tashanaki claims to have found a new remedy for an age-old ailment…again. These are the days when it is hard to believe the Village has ever seen times of war at all.

The young girl sprinted through the streets. She caused a few people to turn their heads, but all-in-all it was nothing new. Her sister followed, she tried to keep her younger sister in sight but was not concerned with catching up with her. She knew where she was going after all.

She stopped abruptly, standing in the middle of the road mere feet from the entrance to the village. Reimei, her sister caught up and stopped. They both remained staring at the entrance for several minutes before either of them spoke.

"Maybe he isn't coming home today…who did you hear this from anyways?"

"Well they never gave me a time, just said that they heard that the mission was cleared yesterday and they should be back mid-morning today!"

"Yea but who did you hear this from?" 

"A Shinobi…..a friend of dad's I think he works with Lord Hokage. He knew who mom was."

"So you don't even know who it was?"

"…not really."

"Masuyo…"

"But I am sure he will come home today! I am 100% positive!" 

"I'm going home Masuyo." Reimei turned to walk back.

"Reimei, just wait two more minutes! I am sure he will be here!"

"Fine, but after two minutes EXACTLY two minutes, we are BOTH leaving." 

"Fine." Masuyo turned back to watch the entrance and Reimei gazed, slightly annoyed.

Two minutes passed in silence, the two gate monitors watched with slight amusement. Reimei looked to her sister who was still staring eagerly. "Masuyo, let's just go home…he might not be home till tomorrow."

Masuyo frowned. She remained looking at the entrance for a while longer then sighed and looked away. "Okay, let's go."

They both walked away. Within a minute of them turning their backs a hand fell on each of their shoulders causing them to jump. The two spun around to meet their brother's smiling face!

"Fuyu!" Masuyo wrapped her arms around her brother's waist.

"Haha…I thought you two were never going to give up I was about to just about to come out without my little fun!"

Reimei looked past him at the three other figures watching the little reunion, his squad. Nariko Soma, a pale-haired girl with a feisty attitude, and Tetsumaru Saizo, a boy with deep violet hair who was much more of a follower than a leader, made up the rest of the squad led by Naruto Uzumaki.

"Come on Fuyu, let's go home" Masuyo grabbed her brother's hand and they walked back towards their home, Fuyu waved at his companions as he departed.


End file.
